Transporter proteins are integral membrane proteins that mediate or facilitate the passage of materials across the lipid bilayer. Given that the transport of materials across the membrane can play an important physiological role, transporter proteins are good drug targets. Additionally, one of the mechanisms of drug resistance involves diseased cells using cellular transporter systems to export chemotherapeutic agents from the cell. Such mechanisms are particularly relevant to cells manifesting resistance to a multiplicity of drugs.